


Payback

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-15
Updated: 2000-11-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 05:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Byers makes Langly mad, so Langly makes Byers beg





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Payback by Alison

Just a little something for the weekend . . .

PAYBACK by Alison  
Feedback: Yes please, to   
Archive: Unusual Suspects, Basement, Ephemeral, Gossamer: anywhere else just ask  
Disclaimer: Not mine, etc  
Category: Langly/Byers slash  
Rating: NC-17 for m/m relationship  
Spoilers: Nope  
Summary: Byers makes Langly mad, so Langly makes Byers beg

* * *

John Byers was alone in the Lone Gunman HQ when the "incident" occurred.

He was having a peaceful afternoon, housekeeping his PC, cleaning out all the old e-mails and defragmenting the drive. The TV was playing quietly in the background on a local station, and he wasn't really paying much heed until his attention was grabbed by a familiar name. He looked up at the TV which was showing a local news bulletin of a bank siege downtown.

"the hostage taker, who has not been named, demanded that he should be allowed to speak to Agent Fox Mulder of the FBI . . . Byers dived across the room to the TV as the picture showed Agents Mulder and Scully emerging from a car and walking down the sidewalk. Byers rummaged frantically for the remote control and quickly checked to see that a tape was in the VCR. Yes, thank god, quick, instant record .... just as the agents disappeared into the bank.

Byers kept the recording going, but the siege rapidly fizzled out and there were no more pictures of Mulder or Scully, the local police having taken over. It must have been half an hour later that Byers realised that the tape was still running, and he wandered over to stop the recording and take the tape out. It was then he realised what he had done.

He had taped over Langly's favourite tape. His irreplaceable, treasured, beloved, almost-worn-out tape of rare backstage footage of the last ever Pink Floyd tour.

Byers gulped and tried not to panic. Okay, how am I gonna handle this . . casual . . apologetic . . contrite . . grovelling . . oh, come on John, it's only a tape .... he might not even notice . . . (he will, John, he will) ...

*******************************************

Langly's screech of rage could have been heard across town in the Hoover Building.

"YOU DID WHAT!!!!!"

"Um ... yeah, well, I'm trying to tell you, Ringo..."

"YOU TAPED OVER MY PINK FLOYD TAPE!!!"

"I'm really, really sorry Ringo. .."

"YOU DO KNOW THAT'S IRREPLACEABLE, DON'T YOU JOHNBOY??"

. . . "but you see there was Mulder and Scully. . ."

"THE MASTER TAPE HAS BEEN DESTROYED, YOU CAN'T REPLACE IT ANYWHERE!"

"I'll make it up to you, Ringo ..."

"MAKE IT UP? YOU CAN'T .... you can't make it up to me John."

Langly took a deep breath and calmed down a bit and Byers stopped actually fearing for his life.

"Well, let me try. What can I do? Anything, Ringo."

"You can't do anythi . . . well . . anything?" Long pause. "I'll think about it."

And he went out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

**********************************

Langly stayed holed up in his room for the rest of the evening, communicating only in grunts on the couple of occasions Byers put his head round the door. Byers was resigned to a few hours of this; Langly's sulks were spectacular but never lasted long, and Byers knew that the best course of action was to let him just get on with it. But it irritated him; he always seemed to be the one to give in after they fought, and even though this time it had been his fault, he was still annoyed at his own predictability. Langly could hole up and sulk, because he knew that Byers would be the one to make the first move.

He made one final attempt at bedtime, carefully planning his strategy, undressing and showering first before cautiously pushing Langly's door open and leaning against the doorpost in only his bathrobe and boxers. Langly had his back to him, working at his laptop; Byers cleared his throat. Casual; he was damned if he was going to apologise *again*.

"I'm going to bed. You coming?"

Langly swung his chair round and looked him up and down. His mouth twitched.

"Don't know if I can risk it, Johnboy. On your track record today, if I let you touch me, anything might happen."

Byers moved closer, letting his bathrobe fall open. "You'll never know if you don't take a risk."

Langly leaned back in his chair, now looking everywhere except at Byers. Byers felt a rush of triumph. //Gotcha, Ree, I know what that means, you're trying to avoid looking at me, you're tempted . . .// He took a couple of paces further forward, spoke softly, huskily. "C'mon; I said I'd make it up to you."

Langly pushed himself to his feet and took a pace forward. "You said 'anything' as I recall."

//Oh yes, c'mon Langly, just one more step . . .// Softer still and more huskily. "That's right, Lord Manhammer. Whatever you want."

That got the break he was after, and Langly cracked up laughing "Oh John. .." and pulled him into a long lingering kiss. When they broke apart he wrapped his arms tight round Byers, murmuring in his ear. "God, I'm sorry .. ."

"So you're not mad at me any more?"

Langly's only answer was to tighten his hold, and slide his hand under Byers' bathrobe, round his back, running his fingers down Byers' spine, making him shiver. "You'll see ..."

Byers sighed in relief. He closed his eyes as Langly pulled him closer and kissed him again. He let Langly take control, stripping off the bathrobe and running his hands possessively over Byers' chest.

He wouldn't have been quite so relieved, if he had could have seen the wicked grin that flashed briefly across Langly's face. Oh yeah, Johnny, enjoy it . . . cause payback time's comin'...

Byers allowed Langly to strip off his boxers, but before he could return the favour Langly dropped to his knees and began to nuzzle Byers' cock, just teasing it, taking just the head into his mouth and sucking lightly before releasing it and placing a string of kisses down the shaft as it hardened and rose up in front of his face. He sucked again briefly, running his tongue round the top of the head. Byers' legs were starting to tremble and he steadied himself with his hands on Langly's shoulders. "Ree, come on ... bed ...."

He staggered backwards, landing on the bed on his back, forcing Langly to follow him. Langly stood over him briefly looking down on him, appraising, while he stripped off his own tee-shirt and boxers, having some trouble with the boxers due to the size of his own erection.

Finally disposing of the boxers, he crawled onto the bed beside Byers. They lay on their sides, facing each other, breathing quickening as they stroked each others bodies in the way they had come to know. Kissing, pulling each other close, arms tight round each other, revelling in the heat and the familiar sensation of each other's bodies.

They grappled briefly, first one on top, then the other, kissing and biting, breath coming shorter as they became more aroused, hard cocks rubbing together and sliding against each others bodies as they became slick with sweat. Finally Langly took advantage of being briefly on top to straddle Byers' body and pin him down, grabbing his hands and forcing them back above his shoulders. Their eyes met and they paused, catching their breath. Langly bent close. "I wanna fuck you, John."

Byers' pupils dilated and a shiver ran through him. "Yes" was a hoarse whisper but it was enough. Langly released his hands and began to kiss his way down his body, using lips and teeth in what he knew were his lover's most sensitive places, paying particular attention to the thin skin over his ribs, making Byers squirm against him. He kept his weight on top of John, knowing that the sensation of being pinned down, helpless, only increased the older man's arousal. He ran his fingers briefly, teasingly around Byers' cock again, and Byers' hips jerked and twitched, but Langly held him down more firmly with a leg across his thigh and Byers groaned gutturally, deep in his throat.

Langly stopped his teasing just long enough to grab lube off the bedside table and slick his fingers. He ran his slicked fingers up and down Byers' cock again and squeezed once, hard. Byers gasped and thrashed helplessly. "Ree, come on..."

Langly slid his finger in, just one, and just-not-far-enough for Byers, who cried out in frustration, squirming desperately back into Langly's hand. Langly immediately withdrew his finger and pinched Byers' ass hard, making him yelp. "Ow, Ringo!"

Langly fought the urge to smile and concentrated on keeping his face impassive. One finger slid in again, just a little further this time, rubbing lightly across the prostate and then out again. In and out, in and out, teasing little prods that made Byers quiver with desire. Then two fingers, slowly in, probing and pressing, teasing and turning.

Byers' eyes opened and he tried to focus on the man above him. His breathing was becoming shaky, his face flushed. "Ringo, now . . . god . . . I'm ready . . . I need you now."

Langly rolled into position, pushing Byers' legs further apart and moving forward until the head of his cock was just brushing Byers' opening. He rocked forward and back, rubbing gently but not pushing in. "Say 'please'".

Byers pushed helplessly against him. He grimaced almost in pain, his teeth very white against the dark beard. "Please, Ree .. please .."

Langly grinned and eased further forward, supporting himself on his hands. "Okay baby . . here I come."

He pushed the head of his cock inside Byers, and then slowly, so slowly, pressed himself forward. Tantalisingly slowly, fighting the urge to thrust hard, but he was more turned on by the way his teasing was reducing the older man to quivering pulp. Byers was making little gasping sounds as Langly thrust into him, his legs tightening round Langly's back.

Langly stopped, supporting himself on his hands, and looked down at his lover's face. Byers's eyes were half shut and glazed, his eyelids fluttering. Weighed down firmly as he was by Langly's body, he did not have the strength to move.

Langly began to move, slowly, rhythmically, no more than a rocking motion of his hips. He bent down and took Byers' mouth in a dominating, forceful kiss, matching his thrusting tongue to the motion of his hips. Byers moaned against him, head going further back and taking Langly's tongue in deep.

Langly broke the kiss and whispered hoarsely in Byers' ear. "What ya want, John?"

Byers was barely able to speak. "Ree . . fuck me. Please just fuck me . .   
.

Langly continued the gentle rocking motion, refusing to give into the need to thrust harder. Byers panted and his fists clenched convulsively. Langly nuzzled his ear, then taking the lobe into his mouth and sucking, then releasing it with a sharp nip, and whispered again:

"Payback, baby . . . for this afternoon. You gonna have to ask."

"Ree . . . for god's sake, please . . ."

"What ya want, John?"

"Ree, please, oh, fuck . . . harder . . . aaahh . ."

Byers was sobbing now, head thrown back with the cords in his neck standing out taut and hard. Langly thrust once, hard, making Byers cry out, and then stopped moving, just the head of his cock inside his lover. He held completely still, enjoying the effect his merciless teasing was having on Byers. Byers' hands were alternately clenching and releasing, clutching at the rumpled sheets, his whole body shaking with muscle spasms and nearly weeping in frustration. He was almost speechless, barely able to get the words out.

"Ree . . . god . . . p-please, I c-can't stand it."

"What ya want, John?"

"For god's sake, Ree, fuck me, please . . ."

Langly bent again and bit his lover gently on the tender spot just under the line of beard on his chin. "Say sorry."

"I'm sorry! Jesus god, Langly, please, just do it!"

Langly grinned triumphantly and pulled back. He began to thrust, hard, giving in to his instinct and giving it full rein. Again and again, hard thrusts into his unresisting lover. They were both so close to the brink, it would not take long. Byers came first, his eyes rolling back in his head and his whole body stiffening in ecstasy as the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced exploded through him, his semen spurting out and covering both their bodies, giving voice to a hoarse shriek that was abruptly cut off as he blacked out. Langly was close behind him, crying out in triumph as he pulsed violently, pumping into his lover.

An eternity later Langly gradually became aware of his surroundings again, and of Byers lying still pinned beneath him. As he carefully eased himself up and off, Byers' eyes fluttered open and he reached out shakily to touch Langly's face. "Ree . . omigod..."

Langly bent to kiss him, gently on the mouth and then tiny light kisses over his face and down his neck. He stroked Byers' hair back from his forehead. "Sorry I got mad at you."

"It's okay. Ree . . . remind me . . .to get you mad more often".

  
END


End file.
